


Medication

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Anti-Depressants, Comfort, Depression, Depression Sucks, Double D - Freeform, Dysthymia disorder, Dysthymic, Fluff, Gen, Major Depressive Disorder, Medication, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Aziraphale finds that you haven't been taking your medication as you're supposed to.





	Medication

“[Y/N], my dear?” Aziraphale called.

You glanced up from the book you were reading. “Yes?”

Aziraphale walked over around the couch and sat next to you. “I couldn’t help but notice, you got this medication filled a few months ago, and it still has some pills in it,” Aziraphale said slowly and held out the orange bottle towards you. Small clacks sounded when he moved it. “Are you taking your medication as prescribed?”

You pursed your lips together. With a sigh, you put your bookmark in its spot and moved the book to the coffee table. You pulled your socked feet up on the couch so your knees were to your chest. With a shake of your head, you buried your face into your knees.

“How come?” Aziraphale gently pried.

“I…” you gulped down the knot that was forming in your throat. “I don’t deserve them.”

Aziraphale felt his heart clench painfully. He put the bottle down on the table and moved closer to you. One of his arms slung around your shoulder and his other around your legs. He pulled into a warm and tight hug.

“My dear, you deserve them. You deserve to be happy and healthy,” he whispered softly. “And that’s what they help with. They help you to be happy and healthy.” He heard a sob force its way from your throat. Slowly, the man started to rock you back and forth. “You’re such a wonderful person. You’re kind and generous. You always brighten my day.” He placed a kiss into your hair. “The part of you that is saying that you don’t deserve them is lying to you.”

“You think so?” you whimpered.

“I know so,” Aziraphale said so sure of himself. “How about, every night, I help you take your medication?”

You pulled away from him and looked up at him. He was smiling softly at you. He reached a hand up to your face and gently wiped the tears away. Slowly, you nodded your head and leaned back into him. He re-wrapped his arms around you and held you close to him.

“I love you, [Y/N], my most wonderful and amazing [Y/N],” Aziraphale said softly while pressing another kiss into your hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Short little something. I struggle with taking my medications because of my depression. So I wrote this to go back to when I don’t want to take my medicines. Hopefully, it can help someone else out, too!


End file.
